powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger
Note: ''This series is developed by CureKurogane. The characters used in this story belong to their rightful creators, but the storyplot is created by CureKurogane himself. It is not to be edited unless you are MP6, or have asked CureKurogane permission. Thank you for your understanding. is an upcoming fanfiction Super Sentai anime crossover series created by CureKurogane, and will be the Sentai adaptation of his PR crossover series, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. This series tells the story about the Zyuseki Tribe who fought an ancient evil under the name The Calamity Tribe Dokuma, who was later sealed away by the Guardian Zyuseki. Years later, five young individuals find five small jewels and were chosen to fight by the five Guardian Zyuseki to fight the Dokuma Tribe. Production Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger ''was confirmed by CureKurogane after his production of his PR series, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts, after announcing that he will be doing a Sentai anime adaptation based on the series. However, this series will take on the elements of ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the main series behind the first Power Rangers series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers . Storyplot Over 100 billion years ago, a large tribe called the Zyuseki Tribe stood at its brightest in the beautiful land of the supercontinent, Pangea. The Zyuseki was subdivided into smaller tribes: The Ruby Tribe, Emerald Tribe, Sapphire Tribe, Diamond Tribe, and the Rubellite Tribe. Each subtribe of the Zyuseki had a Chief (or Head) that ruled with great power and a pure heart and were guarded by five robotic crystallized animals known as the Guardian Zyuseki. The Guardian Zyuseki takes the form of five animals: Lion, Pegasus, Dragon, Eagle, and Tiger, both representing the symbol gem of their subtribe as well as the five elements: fire, wind, water, thunder and nature. Using the power of their Zyuseki Stones, the Chieves kept the balance in tact along with Guardian Zyuseki's energy. But soon, five members of each subtribe start to believe that they can use the Zyuseki power for something else, something can manifest chaos and despair to the planet. Stealing the Stones from their groups, the five tribesmen tried to use the stones which connected to the Guardian Zyuseki and have them turn against the whole tribe, which caught the attention of the five tribes and seized the group before they could do anymore damage. The five Chieves of the Zyuseki condemned them for their corruptive ways and banished them from the Zyuseki, stripping their access to the tribes' power and the Guardian Zyuseki. Filled with hatred and revenge, the now ex-Zyuseki tribesman were encountered by a dark man who calls himself Demon King Onyx. Sensing the pure darkness within their hearts, Onyx grants them an ancient power called the Akuseki, which is a form of jewels that embodies the spirits of the demons, that changed them physically and mentally. Astonished by its overwhelming power and their new appearances, the five tribesman now call themselves the Calamity Tribe Dokuma. Together, the Dokuma launched an attack on the Zyuseki, and a war was ignited. Many lives have fallen into the hands of the five demonic beings for their power was powerful and it left the remaining people of the Zyuseki completely outnumbered and overpowered. Seeing the fall of the five tribes, the five Guardian Zyuseki unleashed a great power against the Dokuma, sealing them away underneath the Earth's crust, but the Zyuseki was left in disarray, and the Guardian Zyuseki disappeared after their victory. In the present day, Pangea has broke into seven continents, and in the country of Japan, many tourists have flooded in the streets of Tokyo, one of the largest and popular cities in the world. But during that booming moment, all five Zyuseki Stones had resurfaced and were found by a group of five young men and women, who wondered where the Stones came from. But then suddenly, a large force of dark energy exploded in the distant horizon, and it showed that the seal has been broken, and the Dokuma freed effortlessly. Shocked to see that Earth has changed throughout its billion years, they've announced that the Earth will soon belong to them, and the Zyuseki has fallen, despite their defeat. Using their power of the Akuseki, they have summoned a great fleet of crystallized monsters who destroyed everything that stood in their way, and even took many people's lives. The Zyuseki Stones senses the Dokuma's return and released a great power, catching the five holders in surprise and much to their shock, the five Guardian Zyuseki have awakened and returned from their absence. Shocked of seeing the group with the Zyuseki Stones, the five robots choose the five as the newest team of guardians of the Stones as well as the protectors to battle the Dokuma, and live on the Zyuseki's name. Using their power with the Stones with their own, the five were given the GemBraces, allowing them to transform into the newest team of Super Sentai, a Sentai team that posseses the spirit of the Zyuseki and the power to use its power to protect all life on Earth. They will be known as the Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger. Characters Kirarangers Allies *Tamamo Kyousuke *Nūbē *Yuuki Miaka Calamity Tribe Dokuma The is the main antagonists of the series. They were formerly part of the Zyuseki Tribe, each of them originated from their subtribe, for they were banished for their treason and were approached by the Demon King Onyx, who grant them the power of the changing their physical appearances, and making them become skilled in the Akuseki's magic. Their goal is to spread disharmony and chaos all over the Earth while getting their revenge against the new Zyuseki warriors: the Kirarangers. *'Rhodolite Tribe Prince Blood' - Blood is the main frontman of the Dokuma. He was formerly a Zyuseki tribesman, under the affiliation of the Ruby Tribe as the prince, in which he stole the Zyuseki Ruby to get ShishiRuby to be under his control. After his banishment, Blood gains the power of the Akuseki Rhodolite, giving him the theme of a chimera. *'Jasper Tribe Knight Shion' - Shion is second-in-command of the Dokuma. He was formerly a Zyuseki tribesman, under the affiliation of the Emerald Tribe as the knight, which he thieved the Zyuseki Emerald to get TenmaEmerald to be under his control. He gains the power of the Akuseki Jasper, giving him the theme of a tengu. *'Lazuli Tribe Amazon Lazurina '- Lazurina is the right-hand woman of the Dokuma. She was formerly a Zyuseki tribeswoman under the affiliation of the Sapphire Tribe, where she was one of the female fighters. She took the Zyuseki Sapphire to get RyuuSapphire to be under her control, but was banished and now gains the power of the Akuseki Lazuli, giving her the appearance of a leviathan. *'Amber Tribe Knight Sadao' - Sadao is one of the right-hand man of the Dokuma. He was formerly a Zyuseki tribesman under the affiliation of the Diamond Tribe, where he was one of the knights. Sadao stole the Zyuseki Diamond to get WashiDiamond under his control, but was exiled with the other former Zyuseki and was given the power of the Akuseki Amber, giving him the appearance of a phoenix. *'Zoisite Tribe Princess Tala '- Tala is the last member of the Dokuma. She was formerly a Zyuseki tribeswoman under the affiliation of the Rubellite Tribe where she was their princess. Her corruptive ways was shown when she stole the Zyuseki Rubellite and tried to use it to get ToraRubellite under her control, only to have her banished. Now she possesses the power of the Akuseki Zoisite and was given the appearance of the mngwa. Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Zyuseki Henshin GemBrace' - The main transformation device of the Kirarangers in the form of the wrist-mounted morpher. Created from the energy of the Zyuseki Stones by the Guardian Zyuseki, the Kirarangers can access their suits and their Zyuseki Arms by shouting out either of their phrases, "Zyuseki Henshin, Kiraranger!", "Kiraranger!", or their Ranger designation. Sidearms *'Crystal Buster' - The main sidearm of the Kirarangers. They manifest multicolored bullets that are created from the elements of the Zyuseki Stones. Zyuseki Stones The are five gemstones that possess elemental powers and are connected to the Guardian Zyuseki. Each Stone represents the five tribes of the Zyuseki: Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, and Rubellite and are now under the possession of the Kirarangers. *'Zyuseki Ruby' - The Ruby Tribe's Zyuseki Stone. It harnesses the element of fire and it corresponds with ShishiRuby. It allows Eijun to transform into RubyRed. *'Zyuseki Emerald' - The Emerald Tribe's Zyuseki Stone. It possesses the element of wind and it connects with TenmaEmerald. It allows Harima to transform into EmeraldGreen. *'Zyuseki Sapphire' - The Sapphire Tribe's Zyuseki Stone. It embodies the element of water and it links to RyuuSapphire. It allows Shino to transform into SapphireBlue *'Zyuseki Diamond '- The Diamond Tribe's Zyuseki Stone. It holds the element of lightning and it links to WashiDiamond. It allows Hachiken to transform into DiamondYellow, *'Zyuseki Rubellite' - The Rubellite Tribe's Zyuseki Stone. It symbolizes the element of flowers and it connects to ToraRubellite. It allows Kaede to transform into RubellitePink. Zyuseki Arms The are the main individual weapons of the Kirarangers. Each of the Arms are created from the power of the Zyuseki Stones, allowing the five Rangers to fight the Dokuma and their monsters. * - RubyRed's (Eijun) Zyuseki Arm. They are a pair of large handguns who possess the power and essence of ShishiRuby and the Zyuseki Ruby. * - EmeraldGreen's (Kenji) Zyuseki Arm. It is a giant six-pointed shuriken that embodies the power and essence of TenmaEmerald and the Zyuseki Emerald. * - SapphireBlue's (Shino) Zyuseki Arm. It is a large archery bow that takes the power and mind of RyuuSapphire and the Zyuseki Sapphire. It strongly resembles Shinken Blue's Water Arrow. * - DiamondYellow's (Hachiken) Zyuseki Arm. It is a large double-edged broadsword, which the blade is completely made from the Zyuseki Diamond and takes the swiftness from the WashiDiamond. * - RubellitePink's (Kaede) Zyuseki Arm. They are a pair of long bladed daggers, which the blades are completely created from the Zyuseki Rubellite, resembling the claws of ToraRubellite, and nearly resembling TigerRanger's Sabre Daggers. Guardian Zyuseki Guardian Zyuseki System **Zyuseki Gattai Gemstone King **Guardian Zyuseki ShishiRuby **Guardian Zyuseki TenmaEmerald **Guardian Zyuseki RyuuSapphire **Guardian Zyuseki WashiDiamond **Guardian Zyuseki ToraRubellite Episodes Trivia See Also Category:Super Sentai Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger